No te vayas de mi lado
by ChikyKawaii
Summary: Yui Komori lleva viviendo en la mansión Sakamaki hace más de un año, muchas cosas han sucedido en ese tiempo, Yui empieza a aceptar que se esta enamorando de uno de los vampiros pero...¿él corresponderá a sus sentimientos? . Una boda esta cerca y las acciones que se toman antes y después de esta cambiara totalmente el destino de Yui.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece, le pertenece a Rejet**

 **.**

 **Preparativos para la Boda**

 **.**

-Creo que ya casi todo esta listo para la boda- dijo Yui mientras miraba la lista

-Si, ella es muy organizada- comentó Laito con una sonrisa- A diferencia de Shu

Ambos veían como la castaña hablaba por el teléfono con la encargada de la pastelería en la que habían encargado el pastel y los postres para la recepción. Al parecer el único problema que se había presentado en la planificación de la boda era el pastel, que no era el modelo que los novios habían escogido.

 _Hace ya seis meses Karlheinz comprometió al mayor de los Sakamaki con una chica que era hija de uno de sus amigos más cercanos._

 _Obviamente a Shu le molesto que su padre haya tomado esa decisión sin antes consultarle, al igual que a Akira que no le gustaba la idea pero tenían que aceptarlo. Todos en la mansión estaban sorprendidos ante la noticia, pero mayor fue su sorpresa cuando Akira se mudó a la mansión._

 _Cuando ella llegó acompañada de Karlheinz, él la halagaba diciéndole que era una chica muy educada con excelentes modales, elegante y de buena familia. Además de que ella había heredado las tierras de su padre en el mundo humano._

 _Akira parecía una persona fría y seria a simple vista, aparentaba la edad de diecinueve._

 _- **"Es perfecta para ti hijo, me recuerda mucho a tu madre"**_

 _Fueron las palabras que Karlheinz le dijo a su hijo antes de irse de la mansión dejando a la castaña. El tiempo en el que ella vivió en la mansión se comportaba de manera educada y servicial, Yui en parte estaba contenta por poder vivir con una chica en la mansión pero ella casi ni le hablaba durante las primeras semanas, Shu era indiferente con ella y Yui podía notar que Akira quería cambiar eso pero preferible era no interferir no quería causar molestias metiéndose en donde no la llamaban._

 _Tiempo después Akira empezó a hablar con Yui pues decía que se sentía muy sola pasaba algo de tiempo con ella cosa que sorprendió a todos los hermanos Sakamaki que tampoco hablaban mucho con la castaña._

 _Yui empezó a sentir cariño hacia la vampiresa, ella no tomaba de su sangre siempre decía que no era necesario, entablaban conversación y debía de admitir que al estar con ella los vampiros no podían beber su sangre ya que según ellos era una falta de respeto. Akira también se estaba encariñando con Yui pese a que era una humana y debía de considerarla inferior, ella la veía más como una amiga. Akira ya no se mostraba tan fría con los Sakamaki incluso conversaba con ellos y se reía; claro que siempre demostraba sus modales y su elegancia._

 _Un día Shu invitó a Akira a salir, cosa que sorprendió demasiado a todos, ya que lo hizo mientras almorzaban. Desde ese momento su relación avanzaba se les veía conversando, salían, etc. Akira quería mucho a Shu y decía que casarse con él era un honor, a pesar de que era muy perezoso._

.

-Pude solucionar el tema del pastel - dijo Akira mientras se acercaba a su casi cuñado y a Yui- Felizmente mandaron la foto de prueba, sino hubiéramos tenido problemas.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Shu entrando a la habitación

-No pasa nada, querido… solo que hubo una confusión en el pastel, hicieron un modelo que nosotros no escogimos.

-¿Lo solucionaste?- preguntó enarcando una ceja acercándose a su prometida

-Sí, ya lo he solucionado- dijo soltando un suspiro- La boda será dentro de dos semanas y aún faltan algunos preparativos.

-Pero si casi todo lo que Bitch-chan tiene en la lista ha sido tachado…

-Te preocupas demasiado, toda saldrá bien- dijo Shu tomando la mano de Akira, ella solo sonrió

Yui y Laito miraban la escena con ternura, debían de admitir que hacían muy buena pareja y se notaba que se querían, a su extraña manera pero se querían.

-¡Ore-sama tiene hambre!- gritó el pelirrojo mientras bajaba las escaleras- ¡Chichinashi quiero unos takoyakis!

-Ayato-kun…- dijo la rubia- Pero si comimos hace poco

-De igual manera tengo hambre

-Ella no tiene que hacer lo que le pides- una voz gruesa se escuchó haciendo que todos miraran en su dirección- Así que deja de mandarle.

-¡Ah ya llegó el mocoso!- exclamó Ayato rodando los ojos- Chichinashi hará lo que yo le pida porque es mía- respondió arrogante

Subaru fulminó con la mirada a Ayato; estaba a punto de decir algo, pero no pudo ya que Reiji junto con Kanato entraron a la sala.

-Por favor evítense pelear en la sala- Reiji habló en su típico tono serio- No quiero que "esa persona" encuentre la casa destrozada y tengamos problemas. Subaru se tranquilizó y Yui soltó un suspiro de alivio.

-¿A que hora debemos ir a eso de los trajes, Shu?- preguntó Kanato cortando la tensión que hace un momento se había formado.

-Deberíamos de irnos ahora- respondió y después bostezó

-Tsk, que fastidio- renegó Subaru

-Bueno entonces salgamos ahora- propuso Reiji- Llegaremos tarde y tendremos que esperar con los humanos.

-¿eh? Pero ni siquiera he comido- se quejó el pelirrojo

-Pues ni modo, nos vamos- dijo Shu soltando la mano de Akira y dirigiéndose a la puerta- Volveremos pronto, si es que no hay contratiempos- esto último lo dijo mirando a sus hermanos

-La limosina esta afuera- dijo Reiji mientras salía, se giró para mirar a las dos chicas- Por favor limpien la biblioteca es lo único que falta para que la mansión este impecable.

-Esta bien, Reiji-san nosotras lo limpiaremos- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa- Vayan con cuidado.

-¡Oi, chichinashi!- exclamó el pelirrojo- Cuando vuelva estaré esperando los takoyakis que te pedí

-Los haré para la cena, Ayato-kun – respondió amablemente

Ayato sonrió y se dirigió a la salida seguido de Kanato.

\- Ahora debemos ir a esa tienda en la ciudad para conseguir esos trajes- gruñó Subaru- Ojala no tardemos demasiado, no me gusta estar mucho tiempo con ellos

Yui soltó una risita y luego se acercó a Subaru

-Quizás hasta te diviertes, Subaru-kun, solo procura no destruir la tienda- dijo divertida

-No prometo nada- dijo mirándola fijamente

Subaru era el único de los hermanos con el que Yui podía bromear mientras que no sea algo demasiado ofensivo para el vampiro, aunque a veces con Laito también lo hacía solo que después la conversación con él solía irse por el lado pervertido y eso a Yui no le agradaba por eso prefería hablar con el peliblanco.

Durante el año que ha estado viviendo con ellos ha logrado mejorar la situación con los Sakamaki y los Mukami, (claro aún bebían su sangre) pero de entre todos con Subaru había llegado a formar una extraña relación de amistad, sin embargo todavía le parecía un chico intimidante

\- Subaru-kun, es hora de irnos- intervino Laito- Después te diviertes con Bitch-chan- añadió con picardía

-¡No sé de que hablas!- dijo molesto el vampiro mientras salía haciendo a Laito reír

-Bueno nos vemos Bitch-chan, Akira-san- se despidió

Los vampiros se fueron dejando a ambas chicas solas, Akira se dirigía a la biblioteca al igual que Yui.

\- Yui-chan , quiero pedirte un favor- dijo la castaña

-¡Claro, Akira-san! ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

Ambas llegaron a la biblioteca y Akira se acercó a una pila de libros que estaba tirado en el piso y se dispuso a ordenarlos, Yui hizo lo mismo pero con los de la mesa.

-Quiero que seas una de mis damas de honor ¿Podrías? – preguntó mientras acomodaba los libros en los estantes

Yui estaba sorprendida tanto que soltó los libros que estaba acomodando, le estaba pidiendo ser su dama de honor, a ella…una humana.

-Yo…me encantaría- dijo con una sonrisa

-Perfecto, ya sabes que la decoración será blanco y negro

Yui asintió en respuesta

-Pues las damas de honor vestirán de negro- explicó Akira- Ya he diseñado un vestido para ti, lo entregaran mañana junto con mi vestido y los de mis otras damas

-Akira-san…- Yui estaba conmovida nunca imagino que una vampiresa podría ser tan amable con ella- Yo…es que…

-No tienes que decir nada- comentó- Eres mi…amiga, nunca he tenido muchas amigas. Tú eres una de las pocas chicas que me ha llegado a caer bien. No me importa que seas humana, Yui-chan.

-Tú también eres una gran amiga, Akira-san

-Además me has ayudado mucho con la boda- dijo con una sonrisa- Sin ti mi madre hubiera hecho con la boda lo que se le venga en gana. Te estoy muy agradecida.

Ambas se sonrieron y continuaron acomodando la biblioteca para la llegada del señor Karlheinz, luego irían a preparar la cena.

.

.

 **Media hora más tarde en alguna tienda de la ciudad**

Un grupo de chicos entro a la tienda para conseguir los trajes para la boda. Aunque para Shu no era difícil escoger un buen traje, después de todo él se vería bien en cualquier cosa. Lo que sucedía era que no sabía si a su futura esposa le gustaría la decisión que tomara, ella estaba poniendo mucho empeño para que todo saliera perfecto.

-¡No vamos a lleva un traje para tu oso, Kanato!- le gritaba Ayato a Kanato

-¡Por supuesto llevaremos un traje para Teddy!- le respondía a gritos mientras el pobre hombre de la tienda los miraba asustado.

Definitivamente sus hermanos tampoco eran de mucha ayuda.

-Joder Shu, hay que llevar cualquier cosa- opinó Subaru aburrido mientras miraba los trajes con hastió

-¿Qué tal este, Shu?- preguntó Laito mostrándole un traje blanco

-No puede usar blanco- respondió con pereza- La decoración será blanco y negro, las damas de honor llevaran negro porque el traje de Akira es blanco, yo debo de llevar negro y ustedes blanco.

\- Vaya Akira-san a puesto mucho esfuerzo en organizar la boda- dijo Kanato mientras buscaba un traje para Teddy.

-Si pero no lo ha hecho todo sola- intervino Laito- Bitch-chan y yo también hemos ayudado.

\- Yo creo que las mujeres se preocupan demasiado por este tipo de eventos- dijo Reiji quien revisaba la sección de trajes de color blanco.

-Tienes razón, están dementes- agregó Ayato con una sonrisa

Todos se rieron ante el comentario, y luego se sorprendieron al ver que habían estado entablando conversación y pasando un momento agradable.

Un señor ya de mediana edad, se ofreció a ayudarles a escoger, ellos aceptaron mientras más rápido escogieran, más rápido se irían.

Otro hombre se ofreció a ayudarle a Subaru, Ayato y Laito a escoger sus trajes, a lo cual terminaron también accediendo.

Ambos hombres les mostraban los trajes y les decían los distintos modelos, las diferentes texturas, y otras cosas que a ellos poco les importaba. Los señores que los acompañaban se fueron por un momento a buscar más modelos.

-¿Por qué mencionan tanto las diferencias? ¡Para mí todos son iguales!- exclamó Subaru con desesperación

-Concuerdo contigo- siguió Ayato- Da igual que escojamos ¡Oye, Shu! ¡Ella se casa contigo no con el maldito traje!

Reiji pidió a sus hermanos que bajaran la voz y bueno estos tuvieron que obedecer mientras continuaban probándose un traje tras otro. Mientras tanto Shu estaba de acuerdo con sus hermanos, él escogería el que mejor le pareciera y se iría.

-Ah creo que voy a escoger este- dijo Laito mostrando un traje de color blanco- Además de que viene con un sombrero- añadió sonriendo

\- Yo encontré un traje para mí y otro para Teddy- exclamó Kanato con orgullo

Ambos chicos se sentaron a observar al resto de sus hermanos quejarse de todo y buscar el traje sin éxito alguno.

Después de un rato Reiji eligió un traje al igual que Ayato, solo faltaban Subaru y Shu.

-¡Oye, Subaru!- le llamó Kanato- ¿Por qué no escoges un traje igual al mío?

-Tsk, no pienso llevar un traje igual al de ninguno de ustedes.

-Vaya el mocoso quiere ser original- le molestó Ayato

-Maldito, no me llames de esa manera

-Joven, mire este- interrumpió el señor de la tienda mostrándole un traje bastante sencillo pero elegante, lo miró unos minutos para comprobar si no era igual a alguno de los trajes de sus hermanos, finalmente se dio cuenta de que no y lo escogió.

Solo faltaba el novio.

Como todos querían irse decidieron ayudarlo buscando cada uno un traje para que Shu se lo pruebe.

-Shu ¿Qué te parece este?- preguntó Ayato acercándose hacia donde su hermano se encontraba.

Shu se sorprendió al comprobar que el traje que le mostraba el menor de los trillizos era efectivamente muy elegante pero no tan llamativo como los otros que se había probado. La tela era fina, el corte sencillo y clásico, exactamente lo que él buscaba.

-Es…perfecto- dijo haciendo que al pelirrojo le saliera una sonrisa de superioridad

-Claro, Ore-sama tiene un excelente gusto

\- Bien llévatelo de una vez- dijo Subaru casi suplicando- Ya quiero largarme de este lugar de una vez.

Los hermanos fueron a la caja para pagar los trajes que habían escogido. El que atendía la caja le mostró a Shu el precio, y el rubio casi se va de espaldas al ver la cantidad de dinero que debía de pagar.

-¡¿Tanto?!- exclamó el rubio haciendo que los demás compradores lo miraran

El cajero simplemente asintió

-¿Qué sucede, Shu?- preguntó Laito sorprendido por la reacción de su hermano

-El precio es una locura- replicó el rubio

-Déjame ver- dijo Reiji quitándole la boleta de compra a su hermano.

Quizás a Shu no le molestaría tanto si él no fuera el que debería de pagar por los trajes, ya que su padre le estaba poniendo la decoración, el local y los músicos que ese día tocarían y se negaba a poner algo más por lo que a Shu le correspondía los trajes de él y de sus hermanos.

\- Tú ganas más que esto; puedes pagarlo- dijo Reiji calmado y con una sonrisa torcida

-Venga llevamos más de dos horas buscando algo aceptable, págalo de una vez- dijo Ayato enojado

Shu se resigno y se dispuso a pagar, el señor de la tienda tuvo que pelear para quitarle la tarjeta a Shu que no quería soltarla.

-Señor, tiene que darme la tarjeta- decía el hombre mientras forcejeaba con el chico de ojos azules

-¿Qué haces? ¡Págale de una maldita vez!- Gritó Kanato

Al final Subaru se hartó y le quitó al rubio la tarjeta para dársela al cajero mientras Laito y Reiji lo sostenían.

Luego salieron de la tienda para irse a casa. Shu tenía el ceño fruncido; esa compra se había llevado más de la mitad de su dinero y para colmo todavía debía de ayudar a pagar a Akira el pastel y la comida que se serviría en la recepción, de solo pensar esto le dolía la cabeza.

Los demás no podían evitar mirarlo burlonamente, el siempre relajado Shu Skamaki estaba empezando a estresarse, era algo digno de ver, jamás había perdido la calma en ninguna situación hasta el momento de pagar por los trajes. Quizás ir a comprar no había sido tan aburrido después de todo.

.

.

Llegaron a la mansión haciendo bullicio, porque discutían de quien era el mejor traje, incluso Reiji estaba participando de la discusión, el único que estaba callado era Shu que aun seguía pensando que le habían robado en esa tienda.

Todos entraron a la sala y lo que vio les sorprendió al punto de soltar las bolsas que llevaban.

-¡Hola hijos!- saludó Karlheinz con una sonrisa.

-¿Pero qué…?- preguntó Ayato

-Su padre llegó antes de lo esperado- dijo Akira con tranquilidad

Mientras que Yui solamente asentía

-Estaba conversando un poco con Yui y con Akira mientras los esperábamos- dijo sin perder la sonrisa para luego mirar a Yui - ¿Verdad, Yui?

-Sí señor- respondió calmada

-Tengo algo importante que decirles a todos ustedes- dijo cambiando su sonrisa por una expresión seria.

 ** _Continuará…._**

* * *

 **Hola chicos este es un nuevo fanfic y aunque en este capitulo no se centro demasiado en Yui, los siguientes capítulos si lo harán, ya que ella es la protagonista en esta historia, tambien quiero mencionarles que voy a cambiar un poco su personalidad , pero tampoco le haré un gran cambio. las Oc tendrán participación, pero la única OC que quizás tenga mayor mención en la historia sea "Akira Hirasawa" quien es la prometida de Shu. el porque Karlheinz hizo esto es una parte fundamental en esta historia al igual que es importante para el desarrollo. Ya verán en los siguientes capítulos de que estoy hablando. Bueno creo que eso es todo lo que les tengo que decir por el momento. Los quiere Chiky :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Diabolik lovers no me pertenece, le pertenece a Rejet.**

 **.**

 **¿Sentimientos?**

 **.**

 **Once y treinta y seis de la noche ese mismo día.**

Mira el reloj. Suelta un suspiro. La rubia esta sentada en el escritorio de su habitación terminando los deberes de matemática para el día siguiente. De fondo se puede oír el cantar de los grillos que pueden escucharse desde el jardín.

Afortunadamente el señor Karl-heinz decidió que mejor seria dar aquel anuncio tan importante el día siguiente. Pero no podía negar que tenía cierta curiosidad por aquello que debía de informar a sus hijos. En todo el tiempo que ha estado viviendo en la mansión junto a los Sakamaki, raras (por no decir pocas) eran las veces en las que el rey de los vampiros visitaba a sus hijos.

Yui relee una vez más los ejercicios que ha resuelto, prácticamente, cada vez que resuelve algún problema de matemática. Lo examina las veces necesarias para asegurarse de que todo este perfecto.

Una vez ya revisado su trabajo Yui sonríe. Recuerda que este es su último año en la escuela. Ella podía recordar cuando aún tenía todo su futuro planeado:

Terminaría la escuela, después entraría a una universidad, se casaría, tendría una familia y sería feliz… pero ahora esas cosas parecían ser tan lejanas para ella. Ya no era una chica normal y eso aunque trataba de ignorarlo le dolía.

Se levanta del escritorio y se acuesta en la cama. Coge una almohada y la abraza, después de haber apagado la lámpara de su escritorio todo ha quedado a oscuras. Solo una leve luz baña su habitación: la luz de la luna. Un millón de pensamientos y recuerdos golpean su mente. Pero todos terminan llegando a un mismo lugar…

-A veces quisiera entender porque les he llegado a tener tanto cariño a todos ellos… ¿Es que acaso no te han hecho daño suficiente?- se regañó a si misma en voz alta

Cerró sus ojos, esperando que ninguno de los hermanos termine entrando a su habitación.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Era temprano, los rayos del sol se colaban por su ventana, pero eso no fue lo que la incitó a levantarse de su cama. Estaban tocando la puerta, al pensar que podría ser Reiji para desayunar no perdió ni un segundo y se levantó de golpe.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó asustada

-Soy yo, Yui-chan, ¿Puedo pasar?

Yui se tranquilizó y volvió a echarse en su cama.

-Claro, pasa Akira-san.

La castaña entró a la habitación y Yui volvió a incorporarse para verla directamente.

-Buenos días- saludo Yui con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días- respondió- Acaban de llegar los vestidos

-¿Enserio? – preguntó la rubia emocionada

Akira asintió mostrando una sonrisa, Yui notaba que ella estaba emocionada, aunque se esforzara por ocultarlo era algo notorio. Sentía alegría al ver a Akira emocionada, muy pocas veces demostraba lo que realmente sentía y siempre se preocupaba por mantener la compostura de mujer seria y recta con la que la habían criado.

-¿Vamos a verlos?- preguntó extendiéndole la mano a la rubia

-Claro- dijo sosteniendo su mano para levantarse de la cama- Solo me voy a cambiar

-Esta bien te esperare afuera.

Diciendo esto la chica de ojos marrones salió de la habitación dejando sola a Yui, ella rápidamente se cambió y salió hacia el pasillo.

Afuera de su habitación se encontraba Akira hablando con Laito, lo extraño que Laito tenía un rostro serio y hasta se podría decir que estaba molesto cosa que no era normal en el mayor de los trillizos. La rubia con confusión se acercó a ellos.

-Buenos días, Laito-kun- saludo Yui.

-Hola, Bitch-chan- le devolvió el saludo de mala gana y se fue.

-¿Qué le pasa a Laito-kun?- preguntó la rubia al ver el extraño comportamiento del vampiro

-Nada importante supongo- respondió la castaña restándole importancia- ¿Ahora te parece si entramos a mi cuarto?

Yui no se creía eso de que no era nada importante, definitivamente algo le estaba sucediendo a Laito…quizás era el hecho de que su padre este en casa, solo esperaba que el resto de los Sakamaki no se encontraran de la misma manera, porque de ser así seria un día muy largo y pesado.

-¿Yui me estas escuchando?

-¿Eh? Si, entremos- dijo apenada

Ambas entraron a la habitación de Akira, era casi del mismo tamaño que el de Yui, pero estaba mejor decorado, además tenia muchas más cosas que la rubia.

La castaña se dirigió a su gigantesco armario y sacó de ahí unas cuatro cajas bastantes bonitas de color rosado con un lazo del mismo color solo que un poco más oscuras en la parte de arriba.

Yui se acerco con intención de ayudar a Akira con las cajas, que pese a no tener un gran tamaño parecían ser un poco pesadas.

-Déjame ayudarte, Akira-san- ofreció Yui con una sonrisa

La castaña asintió devolviéndole la sonrisa, la rubia se acercó y ambas llevaron las cajas hasta la cama.

-¿Quieres ver primero mi vestido o prefieres ver el tuyo?

Veamos el tuyo primero- habló la ojirrosa dándole la caja más grande donde suponía estaba el vestido de novia

La castaña soltó una risita y sacó el vestido de su caja.

-¿Qué te parece?- preguntó la castaña mientras sostenía el vestido

-Es…hermoso, Akira-san

-Sabes…me esforcé mucho en diseñarlo.

Y eso Yui no lo dudaba era un hermoso vestido de novia con escote de un solo hombro y cierre de corsé. Un escote asimétrico hacia que tenga una belleza griega. Cosa que le gustaba a la futura esposa de Shu y también la rubia.

-Pues te has lucido Akira-san, es un vestido precioso- comentó la ojirrosa con una sonrisa.

-Sé que no hará historia en la alta costura, pero a él le gustara, porque sin darme cuenta él me inspiro.

Ahora que se daba cuenta, la castaña tenía razón, el diseño del cinturón color azul…azul como los ojos del mayor de los Sakamaki.

Yui no puede dejar de admirarlo, no es como si hubiera visto muchos vestidos de novia pero en definitiva debía ser uno de los más hermosos que se han confeccionado.

Los rayos del sol que se cuelan por la ventana le dan un aire especial, como si fuera la vestimenta de un ángel.

-Bien, ahora veamos el tuyo….- animó Akira

-Clar…

No pudo terminar lo que estaba diciendo porque tocaron la puerta de la habitación

.

.

.

 **En algún lugar de la mansión:**

Esto ya era el colmo. El muy desgraciado de su padre había llegado mucho antes de lo previsto y por si no fuera poco tuvieron que cenar todos juntos en la misma mesa. El ambiente en aquel momento era tenso, nadie se atrevía a hablar, ni siquiera se cruzaban las miradas.

Definitivamente fue uno de los momentos más incómodos que ha vivido.

Para fortuna de él y sus hermanos, su padre dijo que mejor hablarían al día siguiente.

La noche anterior por alguna razón se sentía, cansado, sin ganas absolutamente de nada, más que poder recostarse y poder reflexionar dentro de su ataúd.

A la mañana siguiente, Subaru se levantó muy temprano y se fue al jardín de rosas a caminar un rato. Al pensar en su padre una serie de recuerdos comenzaba a llegar a su cabeza, casi nublando su mente: Su infancia, la locura de su madre y el odio que le profesaba a su padre, la soledad durante su crecimiento, el dolor que el hombre que acababa de llegar a la mansión les había producido a él y a sus hermanos. Tras recordar estas circunstancias con algo de tristeza, pudo despejar esos recuerdos de su memoria. Miró al cielo y pudo ver un agradable amanecer de primavera y el suave viento matinal lo reconfortaba.

Miraba las rosas hasta que un nuevo pensamiento se hizo presente, se trataba de un de un nombre particular: Yui.

Subaru se llevo las manos en la cabeza y trató de alguna manera sacar ese pensamiento de su mente. Definitivamente esos sentimientos lo atormentaban.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al sentir una presencia no muy lejos de él.

-Así que estabas aquí- dijo Ayato mirando al peliblanco- Incluso para ti es demasiado temprano.

Al escuchar la voz de su hermano, se dio la vuelta para poder encararlo.

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?- preguntó con su típico tono enojado-

-Solo salí a caminar un rato y te vi pensando- respondió relajado con una media sonrisa- Tienes cara de puberto enamorado, te ves patético.

Subaru apretó los puños y suspiró antes de responder.

-Eso a ti no te interesa, métete en tus propios asuntos

-Claro que me interesa…ella esta implicada después de todo…

-Ella a ti ni siquiera te importa- dijo volteándose y empezando a caminar hacia la mansión

-¡Me importa más de lo crees!- alzó la voz el pelirrojo para que el albino pudiera escucharlo

Subaru trato de ignorar el comentario que Ayato acababa de hacer con respecto a Yui, eso no podía ser cierto, hasta donde sabia su hermano solo la veía como comida, no era posible que sintiera algo por ella… no como él lo hacia.

-Eso es algo imposible…-susurró mientras abría la puerta de la mansión

Por otro lado el pelirrojo se quedo en el jardín observando como el menor de sus hermanos se marchaba.

-No voy a dejar que nadie la separe de mi lado…su destino debe ser estar conmigo- diciendo esto comenzó a caminar sin rumbo fijo

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tras el último encuentro con Kart-heinz, Los Mukami fueron enviados a buscar a "Eva". Los cuatro vampiros querían ayudar a la persona que los había rescatado formando parte de su experimento el cual llamaba **"El proyecto Adán y Eva"** a decir verdad, los que sabían más de que trataba aquel experimento eran Ruki y quizás un poco Yuma, pero hasta el mayor de los Mukami aún desconocía mucha información fundamental que el rey de los vampiros se esforzaba en ocultar.

A pesar de eso los cuatro muchachos decidieron ayudar y hacer todo lo que este a su alcance para poder convertirse en el nuevo Adán.

Sin lugar a dudas. Los Mukami se llevaban mejor entre ellos que los Sakamaki cosa que los enorgullecía porque les demostraban que a pesar de no ser hermanos de sangre pueden convivir mejor entre ellos que esos vampiros engreídos.

Ruki pensaba en las muchísimas cosas que habían pasado durante casi un año en la que habían llegado a la vida de los Sakamaki y también de Yui.

Aunque el haber entrado a la vida de Yui fue una de las mejores cosas que le pudieron haber sucedido, durante todo ese tiempo en el que la empezó a ver casi a diario pudo notar que era más interesante de lo que pensaba, poco a poco conocía sus gustos sobre música, arte, literatura y muchas otras cosas que la rubia no se molestaba en compartir con él. Desde que la vio pensó que físicamente Yui era una chica hermosa, pero eso no era nada comparado con lo que ella era en realidad…su verdadera personalidad y sus gustos, hacían de ella una chica bastante peculiar y especial.

Dentro de unas horas deberían de ir a la mansión Sakamaki por orden de "esa persona" porque tenia algo importante que hablar con ellos y todos cumplían sus tareas respectivas para poder partir lo más rápido posible.

"¿Qué será lo que nos quiere decir? ¿Tendrá que ver con ella…?"

-¡Hey, Ruki! – Exclamó Yuma- Ya acabe mi parte, iré a mi habitación

-Claro…-se limitó a responder

-¿Estas bien?-preguntó Kou al ver el rostro del mayor- Te noto muy distraído

-Yo iba a decir lo mismo- intervino Asuza.

-Estoy bien, es solo que pienso que es eso tan urgente que nos dirá "esa persona" como para hacernos ir hasta la mansión de los Sakamaki.

-Lo que sea que nos diga, no es solo para nosotros sino también para ellos- dijo Yuma mientras subía las escaleras

En ese momento suena el teléfono:

-¿Quién es?- preguntó Kou mientras veía como Azusa miraba el nombre que aparecía en el aparato.

-Al parecer…"esa persona nos esta llamando"

Los hermanos al escuchar eso se tensaron, obviamente su visita a la mansión de los Sakamaki iba a adelantarse.

* * *

 **Holaaaa bueno hasta aquí llega el capitulo de hoy. ya se que me demore mucho en subirlo pero se me borro (la culpa la tiene mi hermano xD) y la tuve que reescribir lo cual me llevo mas tiempo de lo que tenia previsto pero en fin aquí esta...Dejen un REVIEW eso me inspira a escribir. Un pequeño adelanto en el siguiente capitulo aparecerán los Tsukinami. Si tienen ideas déjenlas en los comentarios así ampliaran mi imaginación y podré hacer la historia mas entretenida. Eso es todo los quiere Chiky :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Diabolik lovers no me pertenece, le pertenece a Rejet.**

 **.**

 **La Noticia**

 **.**

El cielo es azul. Sin nubes. Los rayos de sol lucen tímidamente y se filtran entre las hojas de los árboles. Sopla una tímida brisa, fría. Y los pájaros cantan anunciando el nuevo día.

Falta algo más de una hora para que los Mukami lleguen a la mansión. Sin embargo, él ya no puede dormir más. Admite que está algo nervioso e inquieto por lo que el muy bastardo de su padre les pueda decir, pero por mucho que lo trate de negar, sabe con exactitud lo que les dirá... Aunque a él ya no le afecte, sabe que muy probablemente a sus hermanos si que les molestará.

Suelta un suspiro. No sabe si debería o no meterse en ese asunto, ya tiene demasiado con lo de su boda.

Ha quedado con Akira para pasar un rato fuera de la mansión, así ella puede despejarse un rato de los preparativos de la boda y él puede pasar un poco más de tiempo con ella. Ahora mismo debería de ir al comedor para desayunar, pero la verdad es que no tiene hambre.

Se levanta de la banca del jardín en la que se había recostado hace un rato y enciende su MP3. Pone música clásica, su preferida además es fantástica para empezar el día.

A continuación empieza a caminar a través del jardín, a pesar de no pasar mucho tiempo ahí, debe de admitir que es un lugar muy hermoso, y claro que entiende porque a Subaru le gusta tanto...ahora que lo piensa, ultimamente a visto al menor de sus hermanos bastante extraño, esta como ausente y bastante distraído, eso es mucho antes de que su padre llegara por lo que no pondría eso como excusa.

Quizás debería de hablar con él, quizás él sería uno de los más afectados después de enterarse lo que Karlheinz planea hacer con Yui. Porque Shu no es tonto, sabe que Subaru esta enamorado de la rubia.

Al mencionar eso recuerdos empiezan a llegar a su cabeza, recuerda aquellos días que al igual que sus hermanos estaba interesado en la ojirrosa: la primera vez que la vio, el momento en la bañera, las mordidas, las conversaciones que últimamente eran cada vez más agradables, aquella vez que bailaron en esa fiesta, el parque de diversiones en ese festival al que fueron con el resto de sus hermanos...y los besos. Aquellos besos que le robaba sólo por ver su cara sonrojada.

Ahora las circunstancias son muy distintas. Esos momentos quedaran solo como agradables recuerdos dentro de su cabeza, porque en ese momento está comprometido con una chica bastante atractiva, amable, educada y cariñosa. Los sentimientos que tenía por la rubia se han quedado atrás desde que se anunció el compromiso, fueron días no muy buenos, no se tomó muy bien la noticia, pero al final la terminó por aceptar.

Ahora aquella castaña se está ganando poco a poco su corazón, algo que pensó que jamas pasaría. Pero podría decirse que su primera ilusión fue con Yui. No puede evitar sonreír ante eso, es que podía imaginarse siendo escogido por la rubia, ver la cara de sus hermanos y pues hacerla feliz. Pero ya todo eso ha quedado atrás.

Entra al comedor y ve a todos sentados, a excepción de su padre. Akira le sonríe y el le corresponde de igual manera. Sus hermanos los miran y aunque no lo demuestren mucho sabe que están felices por él.

Después de un rato llega el rey de los vampiros con un semblante bastante serio.

La chica estaba a punto de aceptar probarse el vestido de dama de honor, cuando de pronto Reiji entró a la habitación.

-Disculpen que haya entrado de esa manera- dijo mientras se acomodaba sus lentes.

-No hay problema- respondió Akira mientras guardaba los vestidos- ¿Pero que es eso tan urgente que tienes que decirnos?

-Lo que sucede es que su madre, acaba de llamar y dice que necesita que vaya esta noche

-¿en serio?- preguntó sorprendida- ¿No te ha explicado la razón?

-No, sólo me dijo eso y colgó

-Vaya, muchas gracias la voy a llamar en un rato

\- Además- continúo Reiji- el desayuno ya está servido

-En seguida bajamos, Reiji-san, sólo danos cinco minutos

El segundo de los Sakamaki asintió y se fue de la habitación, Yui soltó un suspiro de alivio al ver que el humor de Reiji no había cambiado en lo absoluto. Aunque aún faltaba ver al resto...

Ambas chicas bajaron al comedor, donde ya estaban sentados: Kanato, Laito, Reiji ... Faltaban Shu, Subaru, Ayato y Karlheinz

-Buenos días, Kanato - saludaron las dos al mismo tiempo

Kanato les saludo y ellas tomaron asiento. Nadie se preguntaba donde estaban el menor ni el mayorde los Sakamaki puesto que a veces ellos se perdían el desayuno, pero Ayato...¿Donde estaría?

En ese instante llegó Shu y se sentó con el resto, el desayuno pasaba con tranquilidad sin señales de Ayato, Subaru y Karlheinz.

Ya casi todos terminaban cuando de pronto el rey de los vampiros hizo su aparición.

-Buenos, días- saludó con felicidad- Veo que ya casi acaban

Todos se sorprendieron, pero al final Akira tomó la palabra.

-Karlheinz-sama, si desea yo le serviré su desayuno- propuso la chica.

\- No es necesario, pronto llegaran mis invitados

Laito casi se atraganta con lo que su padre acababa de decir... ¿A caso la reunión con los Mukami no era en una hora?

-¿Invitados?- preguntó Yui

-Sí, querida Yui- respondió el rey- Los Mukami vendrán.

-Pues debiste de decirnos que esto se adelantaría

Todos se giraron para ver al chico que acababa de decir eso, Ayato estaba apoyado en el umbral de la puerta mientras miraba con odio a su padre.

-Pensé que está reunión se haría en privado- intervino Subaru quien acababa de entrar en la habitación

Karlheinz dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Que hermosa manera de saludar a su padre- comentó con ironía

-!No te hagas el desentendido!- gritó Kanato levantándose de su asiento- ¡¿Por qué adelantaste todo esto?!

La única que se sorprende por esta reacción es Akira que no esta acostumbrada a ver a Kanato de esta manera. mientras tanto los demás siguen confundidos esperando una respuesta lógica por parte de el rey .

Una risa, casi macabra...el rey de los vampiros parece estar divirtiéndose con esta situación, el ambiente se torna tenso y la incomodidad se hace presente en el comedor.

-He decidido que todos estarán presentes para dar el anuncio- dijo cuando paró de reír- Esto marcara el futuro de la raza de los vampiros, todo gracias a ti...Yui

La rubia sintió escalofríos, esto no le agradaba en lo absoluto...el anuncio tenia que ver con ella, lo que sea que ese hombre tenga que decir tiene que ver con ella. La castaña la observa y puede notar en sus ojos rosas el temor, por lo que se acerca y la abraza de manera protectora.

-¿Pero que estas...- Ayato no pudo terminar la frase

Los Mukami entraron en la sala.

-¡Justo a tiempo!- dijo Karlheinz

-¿Qué es eso tan importante que debe de decirnos?- preguntó Ruki con curiosidad

El comedor quedó en silencio, Akira seguía sin soltar a Yui, también estaba preocupada por la rubia, ella sabía que Yui tenía el corazón de la hija del rey de los demonios, por lo tanto su sangre era especial. "¿Qué es lo que ese hombre pretende?"

-La razón de que todos estemos aquí reunidos es una sola- empezó Karlheinz- Ha pasado ya más de un año desde que Yui esta viviendo aquí. La razón ya era conocida por ustedes, ella es parte fundamental del proyecto Adán y Eva.

Todos guardaban silencio, Yui ya no tenía miedo, sino curiosidad...sabía que parte del proyecto era que ella escogiera a uno de los vampiros para ser Adán, al menos eso era lo que le habían explicado. Sintió una punzada en el corazón al pensar que este era el momento de elegir.

Las reacciones de cada vampiro era diferente, pero todos miraban a Yui de la misma manera... con esperanza.

-Quiero ir directamente al grano- dijo Karlheinz- El momento ha llegado, Yui...sabes lo que pasara de aquí en adelante.

-¡No puedes obligarla a hacer eso!- gritó Subaru - Ella aún...-fue interrumpido

-La decisión ya está tomada- la seriedad en su voz hacía notar que esto era enserio- Vas a escoger a alguno. Tienes hasta el día de la boda, durante la fiesta lo anunciarás. No daré más tiempo, estuve esperando el momento por muchísimo tiempo, al fin creare una nueva raza y tú- señalando a Yui- podrás crearla.

Shu miró a Yui, ella tenía los ojos vidriosos; luego miró a sus hermanos y a los Mukami. Tarde o temprano sabía que este momento llegaría pero aún estaba sorprendido, cruzó miradas con su prometida y vio la sorpresa en los ojos de esta.

-Queda decidido, esto ya no puede esperar más- volteó a ver a sus hijos- Sea cual sea su decisión deben de respetarla...¡¿Queda claro?!, sino ha decidido hasta ese momento tendré que tomar otras opciones- esto último lo dijo con tono amenazante

Nadie dijo nada, Yui no podía más con esto, era muy poco tiempo y ni siquiera conocía muy bien sus sentimientos. Se soltó de Akira y empezó a correr hacia la salida, simplemente no podía quedarse ahí por más tiempo.

-¡Yui, espera!- gritó la castaña

Pero la rubia no hizo caso, salió de la mansión sin mirar atrás, es que su corazon con cada paso que daba parecía que se iba rompiendo, no ella no puede escoger...

Ella sigue corriendo por el jardín, no tiene un rumbo definido pero eso no le interesa solo quiere alejarse.

Sin darse cuenta tropezó con una piedra que se encontraba en el camino. Cerró los ojos con fuerza para recibir aquel impacto, pero en vez de eso sintió como alguien la sostení ó los ojos lentamente y se encontró con un par de ojos azules mirándola con firmeza.

-Ruki...-dijo la chica mientras se levantaba

-Eres demasiado molesta- dijo - ¿Por qué saliste de esa manera de la mansión?

-Eso ¡No te importa!- gritó y se giró con la intención de salir corriendo, pero antes de que pueda hacerlo Ruki la sostuvo del brazo- S-suéltame

\- ¡ No lo haré!- respondió - ¡Tienes que escucharme!

-No...no quiero escucharte, solo quiero estar sola- sollozó Yui- Quiero estar sola...

\- Yui- susurró

Ruki abrazó a la rubia, esta al principio intento soltarse pero luego correspondió al abrazo del vampiro y no pudo evitar soltar algunas lagrimas, Ruki cerró los ojos disfrutando de ese momento al lado de la chica de ojos rosados, el simple hecho de pensar que estaría con otro le molestaba, pero más que eso le dolía.

-No entiendo mis emociones, Ruki, yo no quiero...

.-Yui, escucha no importa a quien escojas- interrumpió el peliazul acomodándole un mechón de su cabello- Quiero que sepas que yo siempre estaré contigo...¿Lo entiendes?

La rubia asintió mientras se secaba las lagrimas

-Yo voy a seguir protegiéndote- añadió volviendo a abrazar a Yui- Tú siempre serás mi Eva, y eso nadie lo va a cambiar.

Ruki suspiró, nunca pensó que en un año las cosas podrían cambiar tanto, sentirse tan atraído por la que al comienzo era solo su presa. No eso no entraba nunca en sus planes, pero estar así con ella como en estos momentos le daba tranquilidad, se sentía limpio, sin preocupaciones...era un instante de felicidad que desearía fuera así siempre.

Ellos siguieron así un rato sin darse cuenta que estaban siendo observados por dos personas que no se encontraban muy lejos de ellos, Subaru miraba la escena y no podía evitar sentir celos. Apenas Yui salió corriendo, Ruki fue tras ellas seguido del peliblanco.

Subaru tenía la esperanza de encontrarla antes que él, pero la suerte esta vez no jugó en su contra.

-¿Esa sensación es extraña, cierto?- se escuchó una voz detrás de él

-No molestes, Ayato- gruñó - Todo el día me has estado molestando

Ayato no dijo nada solo miraba el abrazo que la rubia y el peliazul estaban teniendo. Subaru notaba algo raro en la mirada de su hermano, parecía estar decidido como si estuviera pensando en algo y nada ni nadie le hiciera cambiar de idea.

-Quiero que sepas que no voy a rendirme- comentó el pelirrojo rompiendo el silencio- Yo estaré con ella, no me importa que es lo que tenga que hacer. Yo...la amo

Subaru quedó sorprendido por lo último que acababa de escuchar, pero eso obviamente no era cierto ...¿o si? estaba a punto de responder pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Ayato desapareció

Volteó nuevamente y vio que ni Yui ni Ruki estaban: Ha de admitir que lo que dijo Ayato lo ha dejado pensando. Yui, no soportaría perderla, su vida era aburrida y sin sentido antes de conocerla, básicamente solo era chupar la sangre de esas chicas que traían a la mansión. Se sentía un insecto...luego llegó ella, fue la primera persona que realmente confió en él, a pesar de que él es igual de peligroso que sus hermanos. Cada vez que la ayudaba puede al menos pensar por un momento que es una buena persona, no solo un monstruo...

-Yo tampoco...me voy a rendir fácilmente- se dijo a si mismo en voz alta- Voy a ser que me elijas, Yui.

* * *

Holaaaaaa Amigos, no tengo mucho que decir pero perdón por no haber subido la continuación de mis otros fanfics pero es que no tenía inspiración, pero bueno ya me voy a poner a escribir para poder subir los capítulos. Los invito a pasarse por mis otras historias. Los quiero mucho, se despide Yane :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Diabolik lovers no me pertenece, le pertenece a Rejet.**

 **.**

 **Despedida de solteros(Parte 1)**

 **.**

 **En la sala de los Sakamaki**

Una semana. Solo una semana era lo que quedaba para la boda y la mayoría de cosas para Shu y Akira habían salido tal cual habían planeado. El salón, las invitaciones, el banquete, los músicos, también estaban los recordatorios, las flores, etc. Estaba todo listo y planeado.

Excepto...

-Shu no puedes negarte - decía Laito persiguiendo al rubio- Es una tradición...

-No seas aburrido- añadió Kou- Seguro que a tu novia no le va a molestar- dijo con total seguridad el Mukami

-Ya les he dicho que no- habló el mayor de los Sakamaki- No me interesa ser parte de esas ridículas "tradiciones" sin sentido.

-¡Venga, Shu!-intervino Laito- Te vas a divertir con todos nosotros.

-Por última vez ya te dije que...- fue interrumpido

-¡Joder Shu, ni siquiera te has casado y ya estas de mandilón!- gritó el Mukami sorprendiendo a los que se encontraban ahí presentes- ¡Por única vez en la vida quiero compartir mi valioso tiempo con ustedes y lo desaprovechan!

-¡No soy ningún mandilón!- exclamó Shu cansado de que le insistan- Además nadie te ha dicho que vengas, has llegado solo

-¡Teddy y yo queremos ir a una fiesta!- se metió Kanato

\- Si quieres una fiesta tendrás que esperar hasta la boda, Kanato- le calló el mayor de los Sakamaki.

-No es lo mismo- cortó el Mukami rubio - Esta es una fiesta solo de hombres.

-No puedo creer que diré esto- dijo Laito- Pero Kou tiene razón.

\- Ya vez hasta el pervertido, esta de acuerdo conmigo.

Shu resopló ¿Qué más le podría pasar? Prácticamente esos tres se habían puesto en su contra y no querían respetar su decisión ¿Por qué simplemente no se callaban y lo dejaban en paz? Ya nadie le tenía respeto, se supone que es el mayor. Lo único que le faltaba era que Yui también se revelara contra él.

-Shu, no seas aburrido- dijo el castaño de ojos verdes- Será la ultima vez que iras de fiesta siendo soltero. ..

Yui que había estado cerca de la habitación no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa por la plática que los vampiros estaban teniendo, decidió salir del salón sin que nadie se diera cuenta, quizás Akira necesitaba ayuda con algo.

Faltaba sólo una semana para la boda y no tenía idea clara sobre sus emociones, debía de escoger a un "Adán" y los vampiros no se lo estaban poniendo fácil, sentía un gran vacío en el pecho y no sabía como detenerlo. No se sentía lista.

Empezó a subir las escaleras con dirección a la habitación de la castaña, tocó la puerta y no se tardaron en abrir, la castaña tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Yui-chan, tienes que ayudarme!- exclamó contenta la castaña

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Yui también con una sonrisa

-Verás mi hermana y dos de mis amigas van a venir a la mansión a visitarme, de paso les daré sus vestidos. Estoy segura de que no tendrán quejas.

-Si, todos los diseños están muy lindos, les van a encantar- dijo la ojirrosa.

-Si, quiero salir con ellas y obviamente vas a acompañarme- comentó Akira mientras se dirigía a su armario- Llegarán en un rato, así que cámbiate

Yui no sabía que decir, hace mucho que no salía solo con chicas, pero no eran chicas comunes y corrientes, ellas eran vampiros...

-Akira-san, y-yo...-estaba nerviosa no sabía como decirle que tenía un poco de miedo de salir con cuatro chicas vampiros- Lo que sucede es que...

-No te preocupes- interrumpió Akira- Ellas saben que eres humana, y aceptaron salir contigo, no te harán nada Yui-chan

Yui sintió alivio al escuchar a la castaña, aunque aún sentía nervios prefería salir de la mansión, quizás salir de la mansión podría ayudar a ordenar sus pensamientos

-Entonces iré a cambiarme, nos vemos luego Akira-san

-Claro, nos vemos abajo- finalizó con una sonrisa- Te mandaré a llamar cuando lleguen.

Diciendo esto la rubia salió de la habitación.

.

.

 **Ese mismo instante en la sala de los Sakamaki**

-¡Shu es mandilón, Shu es aguafiestas!- canturreaba Kou mientras al rubio Sakamaki le palpitaba la vena del cuello

-¡Basta!- pidió molestó

-¡Puede ser en mi casa!-propuso Kou con una sonrisa- Solo es cuestión de pedirle a Ruki...

-¡Yo la organizaré!- exclamó Laito emocionado

Shu empezó a negar con la cabeza, no podía imaginarse que clase de fiesta organizaría el pervertido de su hermano, no lo soportaría. Conociéndolo seguro llevaría mujeres indecentes o cosas peores. No lo iba a permitir.

-¿Qué esta pasando?-preguntó Reiji entrando al salón acompañado de Ayato- ¿Qué es todo este escándalo?

-Estamos hablando de la fiesta de despedida de Shu- respondió Laito con tranquilidad

-¿Despedida, dices?- preguntó Ayato confundido

-Claro, Ayato-kun, la despedida de soltero- respondió Kou- Laito y yo la organizaremos

-¡NO!-gritó Subaru que apareció de la nada-¿Qué clase de fiesta podrían organizar estos pervertidos?

-¿Eh, nosotros?- dijeron al unísono

-Si, ustedes par de idiotas- dijo Subaru

Reiji negó con la cabeza, mientras Ayato sonreía burlón.

-No creo que una fiesta de esa clase deba si quiera considerarse- habló Reiji- Es algo ridículo en mi opinión aunque es una tradición tanto en el mundo de los demonios como en el mundo humano...

-Yo creo que deberías de aceptar, Teddy y yo estamos aburridos, una fiesta sería excelente- comentó Kanato mientras abrazaba más fuerte a su oso.

-Ándale, Shu-pidió Laito- Solo accede, prometo que será algo pequeño.

-Tsk Parece interesante, Shu- dijo Ayato- Además la casa ha estado aburrida estos últimos días

Shu no podía creerlo, sus hermanos, aquellos sádicos vampiros estaban de acuerdo en hacer una fiesta para festejar su último día de soltería, realmente las cosas habían cambiado mucho en un año.

Soltó un suspiro aún sin poderse creer lo que iba a hacer

-Está bien pero ya cállense todos - exigió el rubio- Sólo tengo unas cuantas condiciones, Laito- dijo serio mirando al castaño- Tambien para ti, Kou. No quiero mujerzuelas, nada de cosas con algún fin pervertido, no quiero enterarme de que han pagado chicas o a cualquier persona para alguna clase de servicio, no quiero nada extravagante ¿Bien?

Todos intercambiaron una mirada, especialmente Kou y Laito que se miraban con diversión.

-Vale, Shu-kun, prometo que será una gran fiesta- expresó con alegría Kou

-Reiji, se encargará de la comida- dijo Laito- mientras que Kanato nos ayudará con la decoración

-Tsk ¿Donde será ?- preguntó Ayato- A poco será aquí en la mansión

-Por supuesto que no- bramó Kou- Será en mi casa...yo me encargo de que Ruki acepte

-Bueno, entonces nos vemos- dijo Subaru mientras se dirigía a la puerta

-¡Espera!- gritó Laito- Necesitamos que nos ayudes con algunas cosas, Ayato tú también

El pelirrojo y el albino intercambiaron miradas, sea lo que sea que este planeando ese par no era nada bueno.

.

.

 **Ese mismo día en alguna cafetería de la ciudad, mucho después de la platica en la sala.**

-Akira-chan, es necesario hacerlo- decía una pelirrosa animada- ¡Di que sí!

-¿Que estás diciendo?- preguntó la castaña- Es una locura

-No seas aburrida, hermanita- añadió la castaña de cabello corto- No tendrás problemas

-No es eso, Natsuki- habló Akira- Es que no tengo ganas, con todos los nervios que tengo y las mil cosas en las que debo de pensar sería inapropiado salir de fiesta.

Yui miraba la escena y se sentía fuera de lugar. Apenas llegaron esas tres chicas a la mansión, Reiji les abrió la puerta y Akira sacó a rápidamente a Yui de su habitación para que puedan irse a la ciudad a ver y comprar algunas cosas.

Natsuki, quien era la hermana de Akira la había tratado de la mejor manera, incluso podría decir que le era bastante agradable, Kazue, que era sobrina del rey de los demonios, era más reservada y callada pero al igual que Natsuki la trataba de manera cordial ...pero no podía decir lo mismo de Mirai, aquella chica pelirrosa ni siquiera le dirigia la mirada, constantemente la ignoraba y la apartaba de las conversaciones, por si fuera poco ya la conocía, si resulta que en el mundo humano ella es una modelo muy conocida, a Yui siempre le había parecido muy bonita pero ¡No tenía ni idea de que en realidad era un vampiro!, en ningún momento se le cruzó por la cabeza. A partir de ahora dudaría de todos los Idols del país, quizás muchos de ellos también son vampiros.

-Creo que por esa razón- intervino Kazue- Que deberías de celebrar, te distraerás y te divertirás un rato.

-Pero...

-Vamos- animó Natsuki- Sabes que quieres hacerlo ¿No crees, Yui-chan?- preguntó a la rubia con una sonrisa

Yui le correspondió la sonrisa y asintió.

-Bueno, entonces iremos a celebrar- dijo Akira

-¡Perfecto!- gritó Mirai- ¡Tomaste una buena decisión!

Luego de decir eso, las miradas de la rubia y la pelirrosa se encontraron, Yui se sintió incomoda pues ella la miraba con desprecio, finalmente Yui aparto la mirada, esa chica la ponía incomoda en todos los sentidos.

...

Ni Akira ni Shu se vieron molestos por tener despedidas de solteros por separado, despues de todo eso no afectaría en nada la boda, además disfrutarían una última fiesta como solteros. Lo que si molesto un poco a la castaña fue el hecho de que Laito estaría a cargo de la fiesta, aunque Shu le aclaró que ya había hablado con él.

Lo que no sabían era que no sabían el resultado que esa boda les daría.

* * *

 **Holaaaaaa al fin actualicé y como verán he puesto a más Oc en el fic, ellas aparecerán en el siguiente capítulo como parte importante, especialmente Mirai, a ella le tengo preparado algo, tuve que atrasar la aparición de los Tsukinami para que su entrada no se vea muy forzada, por ello corregí el otro capitulo pero definitivamente aparecerán por ello no se preocupen, En fin eso es todo por ahora nos vemos...**


End file.
